Examination Faction
The Examination Faction (国試派 Kokushiwa) refers to a group of government officials that passed the Imperial Exams. They rival the Noble Faction. Information The Examination Faction isn't comprised of only officials that passed the Imperial Exams, but rather, any official that recognises Shi Ryuuki as the true Emperor. While it is assumed that there are no nobles in this faction, in truth, there are many nobles (excluding those from the Eight Colored Clans) that sit and pass the Imperial Exams who, consequently, become loyal to the Emperor. Plot The Examination Faction was formed while Shi Senka was the Emperor, after he destroyed almost every noble family related to the Eight Colored Clans. The nobles from these families that weren't killed were taken in by Ou Ki who, being a descendent of Sou Gen, had a right to inherit the throne. Since the Imperial Exams was created by Senka, if they had no ties to any of the clans that were purged, any person who passed them was assumed to have sworn their allegiances to Senka. The Noble Faction remained dormant during his reign as they were outnumbered and couldn't do anything against his overwhelming power except fill positions in the Provinces. It wasn't until the inexperienced Ryuuki ascended the throne that they were given an opportunity to act. When this happened, the number of people in the Noble Faction and the Examination Faction became equal. The scales began to tip in the Noble Faction's favour when the Eight Colored Clans, and even some of the graduates of the Imperial Exams that disagreed with Ryuuki's actions, turned their backs on Ryuuki. Furthermore, his most trusted officials, Ran Shuuei and Li Kouyuu, fell from power. To make matters worse for himself, he commanded Kou Shuurei to enter the Imperial Harem, the only person that could have protected him from the Noble Faction (due to her rank as a Censorate Official). This meant that he was forced to rely on Tei Yuushun, whose true allegiance was to Ou Ki at the time. When Heki Province was plagued with Locusts, Ryuuki was blamed for not taking the proper precautions to prevent them. He lost any authority he had left and the Examination Faction crumbled. Ryuuki leaves the palace after Ou Ki overthrows him and takes control of the court, but not before leaving measures in place to protect Yuushun. After some time, Ryuuki and Shuuei were forced to face Ou Ki and his army of 50,000 alone. However, Yuusun, who has betrayed Ou Ki, brings help in the form of the Eight Colored Clans and Ryuuki wins the fight for the throne. And so, Ryuuki remained as Emperor until his death. Members Shi Ryuuki Shi Ryuuki (紫 劉輝 Shi Ryūki) is the former Emperor of Saiunkoku and who members of the Examination Faction were loyal to. As an Emperor, most his actions were harshly criticized by officials in the court which further spurred the Noble Faction's ambitions. Many officials were loyal to him because of Shuurei and Yuushun and their loyalty proved to be critical in Ryuuki remaining on the throne. But when Ryuuki made Shuurei enter the Imperial Harem, many believed that this was one of the worst decisions he had made and they lost respect for him. After his fight with Ou Ki, Ryuuki allows some influential officials from the Noble Faction to remain in the Court despite their acts of high treason against him. Kou Shuurei Kou Shuurei (紅 秀麗 Kō Shūrei) was the first female Imperial Court Official and Shi Ryuuki's Consort. She took the title of Tanka (深花 Tanka) in the Imperial Exams. She received a flower bud, proof of the Emperor's complete trust and belief in her potential. She dedicated her life to serving him as an official and, despite his incessant proposals, she chose to "be behind him rather than next to him". Ryuuki's decision to open up the Imperial Exams to females was one of decisions that caused a majority of officials to turn their backs on him. Ki Kouki said that she was most suited to being a "king's official". She risked her body and soul for the king, and ran herself ragged for him. She showed Ryuuki the utmost loyalty, exerted her abilities and energy to protect him. She spent most of her time away from the palace during Ou Ki and Ryuuki's fight for the throne but when she discovered what was going on, she rushed to the battlefield. Shuurei saves Ryuuki's life when she takes an arrow for him. She remained an official in his service until she accepted his marriage proposal. Ran Shuuei Ran Shuuei (藍 楸瑛 Ran Shūei) is a a former General of the Left Plume Forest Army and last known Grand General of the Left Plume Forest Army. He took the title of Bougan (榜眼 Bōgan) in the Imperial Exams. He received the Iris flower, proof of the Emperor's trust in him. Originally, he sat the Imperial Exams so he become an official and serve Shi Seien who was the most likely canditate to become Emperor at the time. When he found out the prince had been exiled and that the person who became Emperor refused to do any work, he joined the Military instead. Though his skills with the sword are what most people praise him for, he is also knowledgable about politics and court affairs. Similar to Li Kouyuu, Shuuei struggled with his loyalty to his Clan and to his Emperor. He ultimately sacrificed his position as a Ran Clan member so he could serve Ryuuki wholeheartedly. His devotion to Ryuuki never once wavered after this and even when Ryuuki had to flee the palace, he chose to fight by his side, being the only person Ryuuki brought to his fight against Ou Ki's army. Shuuei remained at the Emperor's side until he died. Li Kouyuu Li Kouyuu (李 絳攸 Ri Kōyū) is the former Minister of Civil Administration and Prime Minister. He took the title of Jougen (状元 Jōgen) in the Imperial Exams. He received the Iris flower, proof of the Emperor's trust in him. Shi Seiran Shi Seiran (茈 静蘭 Shi Seiran) was a Military Officer in the Right Plume Forest Army. The only person he cared for as a child was his younger brother, Ryuuki. He kept his identity as the exiled prince a secret in order to support Ryuuki from the shadows and protect him against those that wished to put Seien on the throne. When he returned to the palace, his fierce loyalty to Ryuuki never wavered. To Eigetsu To Eigetsu (杜 影月 To Eigetsu) is the former Governor of Sa Province and last known Lieutenant Governor of Sa Province. He took the title of Jougen (状元 Jōgen) in the Imperial Exams. He received a flower bud, proof of the Emperor's complete trust and belief in his potential. Shin Suou Shin Suou (榛 蘇芳 Shin Suō) is a former Imperial Court Official in the Department of the Central Secretariat and a current Censorate Official. He became an official through his father's connections and through the Alternate Entry System. He supports Ryuuki because of Shuurei as he had promised to support Shuurei as an official no matter what. Rou Ensei Rou Ensei (浪 燕青 Rō Ensei) is the former Governor of Sa Province and a current Censorate Official. He did not pass the Imperial Exams before becoming the Governor of Sa Province but took the Associate Exam and passed, allowing him to become an official in Sa Province. He chose to follow Shuurei instead of taking the Imperial Exams the following year. He has remained loyal to Ryuuki. Heki Hakumei Heki Hakumei (碧 珀明 Heki Hakumei) is an Imperial Court Official in the Ministry Of Civil Administration. He took 4th Place in the Imperial Exams in the same year as Shuurei and Eigetsu. He never states outright that he is loyal to Ryuuki but this was shown through his actions. When the Heki Clan withdraws its officials from the Capital, Hakumei stays against his father's wishes. Kei Yuuri Kei Yuuri (景 柚梨 Kei Yūri) is the last known Vice Minister of Revenue and Prime Minister. He entered the Outer Court through the Imperial Exams the year after the Nightmare Exam Group. He is a loyal and dedicated official and one of the few influential officials that are left on Ryuuki's side. He even went as far as arguing with Ryou Anju about sending the Forest Plume Army to Heki Province, knowing what has happened to those that have done this in the past. Category:Factions